Journey To Nowhere
by Ashleigh Jennifer Wright
Summary: My 1st story. Max and Fang are both off their game and soon Fang takes off. Its up to the rest of the flock to learn how to deal without him. Please RR or I will not keep writing. Thanks for taking the time to read it! REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING!
1. In The Beginning

Allright, well a Merry Christmas to all. This is my first ever fanfic so we'll see how it turns out. I don't know how well its gonna work out, but I thought I might as well give it a try. Please review to let me know if this is any good or not. Just let me know. And be harsh if you want….just not rude.

* * *

"Max?"

I woke up with a start. And I was pissed. I had been having a good dream. Yes, it was about Fang. So sue me.

"What is it Gasman?"

We'd been flying around for a few days, searching for any food we could get. It was late summer, sometimes in August I think, so we spent last night at a water park in Michigan.

"Max? Its time to go. Everyone else has woken up. Its almost opening time."

Of course by everyone else he meant Angel and Fang and Iggy. All the other girls were done. Oh wait, that's just Nudge. Yah well it sounds dramatic when its all other girls.

We visited Ella and Dr. Martinez two days ago and they offered for us all to stay with them. None of the guys seemed to want to, but I couldn't let them fly off on their own so I left with them. Nudge stayed behind but Angel couldn't leave Total and Ella was allergic to dogs. Nudge is gonna go to school soon and hopefully she'll have a better life.

Gazzy poked me. "Max? Come on….time to get up."

I have no idea how he managed to get up before me. It was probably my stupid dream. I'm always up first. Always. Something was off. Something was wrong. Something was missing.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Let's head out gang."

I looked around at the flock that I still had with me. "Did everyone get something to eat?" They nodded. "Okay, then we're good."

I stood up, stretched my wings, and lifted off the ground. Fang followed closely behind, with Iggy and Gazzy trailing a few feet after him. They muttered to each other. I swear even when we're on the run they are still planning how to blow up stuff. Maybe next time it'll be Itex.

**Now we wouldn't want that, would we Max? Itex is the only place we can find the answers. **

_Good morning, Voice. I was getting worried that I hadn't heard from you in awhile._

**Yes, it is a fine morning. Interesting dream you were having I wonder what Fang would say if he knew what you-**

_Shut up! I didn't know you had a sense of humor. And did I give you permission to tease me?_

**Who said I needed permission? Maximum, I know better then you what goes on in your head.**

_Whatever. Buzz off Voice. I need to figure out where we're going next._

I spoke aloud to the group. "Hey guys, we'll be coming up on Colorado in a few days. You want to learn how to ski?"

Angel squealed with excitement. "Yes, of course! I love snow! Can we make snow angels too?" Angel loves her namesake.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course we can."

Iggy and Gazzy whispered excitedly so I added, "But were not allowed to make an avalanche. People could get killed."

They shut up immediately and gave each other looks. I just shook my head and turned to Fang, who was flying next to me.

"What about you? How does Colorado sound?"

Fang just shrugged. "Whatever."

I looked at him with a concerned look on my face and he just turned away. I shrugged it off, maybe it was his time of the month or something.

"Okay, so Colorado it is. This way gang." I made a slight turn with my body and we flew in a westward direction. My internal navigation does tend to come in handy sometimes.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Read and Review please please! 


	2. Do They Need Me?

And this is the next installment of Journey To Nowhere. Hopefully this is a good one as well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, you are my inspiration to make this second one. Now there is one thing that I am unsure about that I will ask you to help me out with at the end of this chapter. When you review, please address the question I ask at the end.

* * *

The next day of traveling brought us to Nebraska. Have you ever been to Nebraska? We haven't before so imagine our surprise when we saw…….nothing. There is nothing there. Nebraska is flat. There are pretty square patterns of all the farms and crop fields, but that's it. There is one road, I-80 that takes you all the way to Colorado. But otherwise, its open sky all around you.

That is a problem for us. We can't be seen and obviously, with no trees to cover us, we would be seen in Nebraska. So we had to stop. We had to rest and wait until nighttime to travel again. It was an easy decision to make.

"Who wants to stop and wait until nighttime to fly again?"

Fang: "Well, duh. We'll be seen otherwise."

Gasman: "I don't care."

Angel: "I do! Total needs to rest too."

Total: "She's right. I hate taking care of my business in the air. It'll just drop down and hit some poor person on the head. Ugh…"

Now let me get that image out of my head before I continue. Okay, it's gone.

_So how is that Voice? Do we have time to stop?_

**I wasn't under the impression that you liked to listen to me anyway.**

_Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you that last time?_

**It doesn't matter. I know you didn't mean it. Let's just settle down before someone spots you.**

_Sounds good. See anywhere we can rest?  
_

**Why don't you ask the flock?**

_Oh, yah. Why didn't I think of that?_

"Hey gang? Where do you want to stop? See anywhere that looks good?"

Gazzy looked at me questioningly. "Fang just asked us that. We're gonna go there." He pointed at a small cluster of trees. It looked like a forest of some kind. It looked ideal. But there was still a problem.

"But there's people there. Tons of them. And a huge parking lot. What if it's the zoo or something?"

Fang shook his head and sighed. "Max, the zoo is over there. We already went through this. Why weren't you listening?"

I glared at him. "The Voice and I were chatting it up, deciding where to land. You know, Voice comes in handy sometimes."

**Hey thanks.**

_No problem._

Fang snorted. "Sounds to me like the Voice is just getting in your way. We already knew where we were gonna land. You just wasted your time by talking to the Voice."

I turned away, frustrated with myself. Was I really so off of my game? I'd just missed a whole conversation. I shrugged off the feeling. "Let's just set down, okay?"

We landed in between the trees. I later found out it was a national park called Fontenelle Forest. But we didn't care then. All we wanted was a quick nap, and then we'd be heading out. As soon as it got dark. But I sure as hell wasn't gonna sleep. Last time I slept I had to be woken up when it was time to go. I don't want that to happen again. I'm supposed to take care of the flock. Not the other way around.

So now, it was time to wait.

* * *

Is there anyone else out there like them? Someone who has escaped the clutches of Itex? Maybe even someone with wings? What about adults? Are there any adults out there like them? Or does that just defeat the purpose of the flock? Please answer and that will affect the upcoming stages of the story. 


	3. The Argument

Happy New Year everyone! As you can tell by the publish date I am trying my best to stay up tonight to see the ball drop. I seriously wish I could be there….but you know. It costs so much to get to NYC. And it'd be crowded anyway. Whatever. Anyway, so I thought I'd keep myself preoccupied by updating my fan fiction. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Most of the comments have been helpful and I've decided to go with what you guys said. No adults. There is a possibility of kids but it makes the story harder to follow so we'll see if that pans out or not.

* * *

We didn't have long to wait. Thank ((insert your choice of religious leader here)) because we were starting to get frustrated with each other. Fang is one of the most annoying people I've ever met in my life. Who cares that he happens to be gorgeous? Well, yah, I care, but that's beside the point. He is seriously pissing me off. I mean I am the leader of the flock. And I'm not being cocky. I really am. They even said I was, or at least Angel did, after noticing that I was getting frustrated. The Igster and Gas agreed. They always come to me for help. They always make me be the final decider. And I've had to save their asses a few times.

Now don't get me wrong, I love taking care of everyone and I love that they pitch in to lead a lot. But Fang was taking it the next level. When it finally started getting dark he started ordering us all around.

"Iggy, what are you doing? Hurry up so we can go."

Iggy stared at him and as if almost sensing Fang's anger just mumbled. "What the hell is his problem?"

And of course the Gasman was getting a load of crap from Fang too. He was walking around, looking for food. I mean we were in the woods, there had to be berries or something. And there was a building where people were locking up. So he decided to go search for food. But apparently that wasn't what Fang wanted him to do. And since we ALWAYS do what Fang wants then he got some major spit in his face about it.

"Gas? Where the hell have you been?"

"I went to go find food genius. I found a vending machine. Check it out, Cheetos!"

"I don't give a crap. Why did you leave? We could've left without you."

"Fang, chill. It's not even dark yet. Besides, he was right to go find food. We're all starving." And who is this lovely voice of reason? You got it, me. I was risking it by coming between Fang and Gasman but I did my best to mediate everyone out of the sticky situation. That's me. Maximum Ride. Peer-mediator extraordinaire. And of course, the help from the Voice didn't suck.

"Shut up, Max. This is between Gas and I."

**Don't let him boss you around. He's fighting you for control over the flock.**

_I know. Now shut up._

**Since when has that worked?**

And since when has the Voice been a jerk about this whole thing? I had to talk to Fang and I didn't want to have aggression coming at me from all sides.

"Fang! Calm down. Seriously, we're all working together to get through this. We don't need you freaking out. What's going on?"

"Oh….so now I'm the one that's all screwed up? Its been all about you this whole time. I mean you talk to voices in your head."

"It's one voice. And its not like I have control over it. I don't want to talk to this stupid voice all the time. I don't even know what the hell its saying half the time."

**It? That's nice, I have a name. And don't call me stupid.**

"Shut up! I'm not gonna take this from you and Fang!"

"What the hell are you saying to it? And since when do you and the Voice argue?"

"When did this become about me? I'm afraid the one we all have the problem with is you at the moment. Since when did you become the leader of the flock? You're being a total dictator!!"

"You know what? If you don't want me to help you out then maybe I shouldn't even be here!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be!"

"Fine, then I'm gone…." He spread his wings and lifted off into the air.

Everyone looked around in the stunned silence. They stared at me with their mouths wide open. We'd lost one. We'd lost Fang. I'd lost Fang.

* * *

Sorry so much guys! I know how much everyone loves Faxness but even that can't be perfect. I'm already bracing myself for the comments. So so so so sorry!!!!!! But don't worry, this shouldn't be the end. I'll figure out something. 


	4. How Will We Survive

Okay guys, this is Chapter number 4. I apologize for it taking so long to update but I don't even know if I've got enough loyal follower types for anyone to really notice; it's been so long anyway. Anywhoooo, much love to all those who reviewed the last one. This should hopefully be a good one. And I'm trying to make my chapters a little longer, I realized they're really short even though there's a lot packed into them.

* * *

You know what I kept asking myself after Fang took off? What did I do? I blamed this Fang problem on me. The whole entire flock would fall apart now and it'd all be my fault. Of course the others wouldn't let me believe it. They knew that I was just upset when I told them that. Gotta love those kids.

Iggs and Gazzy took off to be alone for awhile; Gazzy guiding Ig the whole way. Angel and I stayed behind, she knew I was having a hard time. And I had a realization while we were talking.

"Angel, I'm glad you're here. I don't know if I could take all this guy-time. And of course having a cute fuzzy dog with us isn't so bad either."

"Thanks Max. Um….are you….uh….are you okay?

_Tell her? Don't tell her?_

**Just tell her.**

_But I don't even know what's happening. _

**Maybe she knows.**

_That doesn't make any sense. I don't think I'm gonna tell her._

"Max? Please just tell me. You don't need to argue with yourself on this one. Just tell me."

Oh my god. Angel can hear the Voice. Angel, my sweet Angel has been able to hear the Voice this whole time.

"Angel? Tell me honestly…..can you?"

"Can I what Max?"

"Can you hear the Voice?"

"Of course I can. I've always been able to read your thoughts. And that's what the Voice is. It's you. You're simply arguing with yourself."

"But Angel, that can't be true. The Voice knows things I don't know."

"Like what?"

"Well….whenever we're fighting Erasers, she's the one who warns me that they're coming towards me."

"You honestly don't believe that's you? Max, you have amazing talents and your senses are extraordinary. You've always been a better fighter than the rest of us, that isn't the Voice."

Gazzy and Iggy came back so Angel and I stopped talking. But that didn't keep me from thinking about it. Could she be right? Have I been the Voice all along? I don't know what to think anymore. I just wish Fang was here to help me out.

* * *

Okay, I know that's a crappy ending but I had to go take a midterm and I didn't want to have to come back to finish it later. I'm kind of a do-it-all-in-one-shot type of person. I also know its still kinda short. Again with the midterm I had to take. I promise the next one will be better. So please RR people! Much love to y'all. 


End file.
